Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9\sqrt{x} + 1 = 4\sqrt{x} + 4$
Subtract $4\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(9\sqrt{x} + 1) - 4\sqrt{x} = (4\sqrt{x} + 4) - 4\sqrt{x}$ $5\sqrt{x} + 1 = 4$ Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} + 1) - 1 = 4 - 1$ $5\sqrt{x} = 3$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5\sqrt{x}}{5} = \frac{3}{5}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{3}{5}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{3}{5} \cdot \dfrac{3}{5}$ $x = \dfrac{9}{25}$